Techno-Science Яival Percival
Facebolt:Percival XVX The face depicts Percival one of the knights of the round table.this face shows percival's head with 8 mini hexagons rotating around his head.This face has high heat and cold resistance as well as elemental Repelling abilities.This face has vents/vacuums that suck up air and other elements.There is a blue ring that connects each hexagon making it look as if it has a aura.The face is made out of a high static absorption metal. Energy Ring: Astraeus Fusion Wheel: Techno Science This Fusion Wheel is pretty much like the 'Fusion' 4D Wheel from the bey, 'Fusion Hades AD145 SWD'. But it outclasses it heavily due to it being made of Osmium and rubber. The Fusion Wheel, 'Technoscience Яaider' has Laser-Beam substance inside the Fusion Wheel. The Fusion Wheel can suck up the air and it can blow the Laser away. It has laser-proof metal to contain all of the laser. Rubber Frame: Techno Tear Metal Frame:Sonic Distortion Core: Rival 4D Drive:R:G (Rival Gamma) TBA *'Endure Counter Sharp':This Tip is used for stamina,ECS produces great balance.While combining the free spinning part of EDS and the Sharpness of sharp.This tip can endure oil,water etc. *'Rubber Giga Defense':Rubber Giga Defense is a larger/wider version of Giga flat.This version also has more sharpness,allowing it to defend and withstand against attacks better.This tip is used for defense. *'Bladed Rubber Flat':Bladed Rubber Flat is used for attack.As the name suggests BRF has blades surrounding the outer rim.The rubber part is made in a vortex like shape allowing it to increase its attack power. *'Bearing Ball':Bearing Ball is a sharpened ball with bearings placed inside the ball.The sharpness increases the balance and stamina of the beyblade.This tip also has very high wind resistance,meaning it withstand high winds and even tornados. Abilities: *'Attack': Nova Quasar:Nova Quasar engulfs the beyblade in blue flames and then launches the flames at the opposing beyblade Galatic Phaze:This ability creates static around the beyblade's clear wheel,Then the static surges into the opposing beyblades spin track. Lighted Beam:Astreaus starts to glow,then Astreaus absorbs the air particles to his advantage.Then the air particles form to make a beam around astraeus.The beam then turns into a light-tornado and engulfs the other by. *'Defense': Call of the stars:Call of the stars is an ability that can only be used in attack mode.Astreaus starts to multiply,then astreaus then starts to vibrate,creating a shock around the stadium. Atomic Crash:Astraeus creates atomic particles around his energy ring and then launches them at the other bey. Spherical Shield:This ability creates a sphere around astreaus. *'Stamina' Renewed Birth:This ability is activated when astreaus is loosing balance/stamina.Astreaus appears and starts to glow,then he spirals into your beyblade. Cratered Heart:Astreaus teleports to your beyblade and crashes into it,leaving a crater in the face bolt. *'Balance' Nova Neutron Flash:Astreaus creates an aurora around himself,then he absorbs the aurora and attacks the opposing beyblade. Diving Comet:Astreaus attacks your beyblade with brute force,then he creates a comet to fall on top of your beyblade. Special Moves: Starlight Ray:Astreaus teleports your bey into space and attacks it,the he teleports you back to the stadium and slashes your bey multiple times Invading Force:This move increases astreaus's defense,creating a massive fortress like shield around the beyblade. Gamma Astral Wing Storm:This move increases astreaus's Speed,Defense,endurance and stamina by 50%.Then astreaus appears and roars a mighty roar.Astreaus then creates a tornado around his wings and ignites it with blue fire.Finally astreaus spirals into the air and crashes into your beyblade. Transformation:TechnoNova Unleashed .